The Cursed Guardian of the Fairies
by Gold Zephos
Summary: Fairy Tail, A guld known for it parties and Rowdieness, but there are members who aren't mentioned, or never heard of. Meet the guilds Dark Ace, Kyuukyoku Shugo, a powerful mage with a lot problems and a lot of devastaion. Join him as he tries to fight his past, while hiding it. (Remake of Chaos and Havoc Ensue No update Schedule set into stone... Chapters are released when done)


Arc 1, Chapter 1: Meet the Dark Ace of Fairy Tail.

It was a dark and stormy night in Magnolia. The Fairy Tail guild was loud and partying Gildarts' return. A man was looking at piece of paper in his hand that was drenched in water, on it was a note that read 'Kyuukyoku, go to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail. They'll provide the family that you wish for… but it is noisy, so be careful. Maiyur.' He shook his head shaking his long silver hair. "Jeez master, I wanted to wander, but I'll obey you're wish." The man trudged to the Fairy tail guildhall as a bolt of lightning split the sky. He was tall, topping off at six feet six inches. His cobalt blue eyes swept the alleys looking for thieves. He had his knee length black coat drawn around him to shield him from the wind. His jacket and shirt were thoroughly soaked as well as his black hakamas, silk Tabi and Warji.

The flasks on his hip clacking against one another as he walked up to the door and heard a voice cry out. "Gildarts! Fight me!" laughter echoed through the hall as the voice's owner was slammed into the ground.

The man grinned. "Looks like I'll fit right in here." He pushed the doors open and they slammed against the wall. Almost instantly the noises stopped. The man walked up to the bar his wolf ears and tail twitching. When he was half way to the bar a sword was pressed against his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a demanding female voice asked.

"Listen here girlie, put that blade away or I'll melt it before you can even pierce my neck." He replied, his voice low. The guild was silent except for two teen boys, one with pink hair and the other with raven hair, butting heads. The raven haired teen was in his boxers. A brown haired woman at the bar called out to the raven headed teen telling him he lost his clothes causing him to panic. The man chuckled at this and the sword pressed into his neck. But before it could pierce his neck, the tip started melting, hot iron dribbling down his back. The was a blur of movement and the sword was across the hall quivering from where it hit the wall, next to the two teens. "Where is Master Makarov?" the man asked calmly. A cough came from the bar. He turned around and saw a little old man, about 84 years old with a balding head, holding beer mug and wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants and shoes.

"Master, are you sure?" an orange haired man with stubble and a cloak covering his body asked.

"Let him past Gildarts. I know who sent him after all. Boy. My office." Makarov replied

'The man's brow twitched but he nodded and walked up the stairs behind Makarov and entered a small office. The door closed and the guildhall erupted into whispers.

"Now, my boy what brings you here?" Makarov asked as they entered his office.

"My master sent me to join, said I'll get a family and friends." He replied.

"The man who sent you, was his name by any chance…" he was cut off.

"Maiyur Grenlithe? Yes. My name is Kyuukyoku Shugo; I am a Cursed Fire Dragon slayer. Maiyur didn't teach me that magic though. I am proficient in two of the four flash magic's, Shunpo and Shunko." He replied, causing Makarov to whistle "I am also a lycanthrope, so once a month every three day's I'll be out in the forest hunting and eating. I practition, when I'm a wolf, The Feral lotus' and basic telepathy."

"Two lost magic's, that's quite an achievement. Now you said you wanted to join, where do you want you're guild mark?" Makarov asked. Kyuukyoku's reply was lifting his shirt, revealing, an eight pack of chiselled abs and a muscular chest.

"Over my heart in silver." He spoke easily and a little happily. There was a glowing over his chest and when it died down, The Fairy Tail Guild Mark was there.

"Now come with me." Makarov grinned "Brats! Listen up; tonight we gain a guild member! Welcome Kyuukyoku Shugo!" he yelled. He walked forward, smirking and raised his hand. Makarov motioned for him to speak.

"My name, as Makarov said is Kyuukyoku Shugo, and i am a practitioner of the magic of blades and Flash magic." He stated. The pink haired teen, whom he dubbed, Hot-head, looked directly at him and grinned.

"Newcomer! I challenge you to a fight!" he yelled.

"Let go, right now!" He replied grinning. He leaped down from the second floor and a heartbeat later, Natsu was in front of him struggling to move. "What's the matter Pinky? Is my magic too dense for you? Well if that's the case, let me help you. Cursed Fire Dragon's Claw!" he said bringing up his left hand, which was covered in a gray-silver fire and slammed it into Hot-head's side sending him into a wall.

The guild erupted into a loud "Eh~!?" scream causing Kyuukyoku to wince.

"Probably shouldn't have done that." He muttered cheekily rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "I need a beer or 10." He said reaching for one of his flasks. He grabbed the third one, pulled the stopper out and water flowed out. "Sorry Pinky! Um… is he alright?"

Hot-head groaned. "That hurt." He touched his side and pulled away with hiss. "That burns… wait that was fire so it shouldn't have hurt me." His eye's swung over to Kyuukyoku and looked at him confused. "What did you do?"

"Me? I think, while trying to repress my most powerful magic, I accidentally used it." He replied, somewhat confused.

Four months have passed since Kyuukyoku joined fairy tail and coming up were the S-class Trials. Since it was Kyuukyoku's first go at something like this, he was very nervous, but he had shown his metal fortitude more than enough times, Makarov decided to choose him, along with Cana and Mystogan. Kyuukyoku came up against Gildarts and defeated him. Cana lost to Erza and Mystogan beat Laxus. When the second stage came by it was Mystogan VS Kyuukyoku when the fight started, Mystogan kept disappearing all around the place, however Kyuukyoku was getting angry and he decided to release all of his magic power and it just slammed down on him like he had a 2,000 ton weight slammed onto his back. Mystogan staggered for a bit before being hit by Kyuukyoku's twin Khyber-knife like swords hilt. Mystogan fell over and was knocked out, advancing Kyuukyoku to S-class, he then grabbed a ten year quest and set off.

Kyuukyoku just slammed Natsu into the floor every time he challenged him, when he wasn't on the second floor. It has been six weeks since Kyuukyoku, took the job, Natsu and gray are still fighting and whatnot, the guild and everyone in it are causing Makarov headaches, Gildarts took a 100 year quest, hoping to be the first one to finish it.

_Sorry if it seems rushed, but I ran out of muse._

**Thanks For reading the intro to my latest story. Please, Favourite and Review, it will increase traffic to my stories and profile.**

**This is Zeph, and I'll see you all Next Chapter!**

**Next Chapter: 10 Year**


End file.
